


It's Over...Or Is It?

by ORLPridefan9312



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ORLPridefan9312/pseuds/ORLPridefan9312
Summary: Sarah Howard has been part of the US national team since the 2012 season for the London Olympics. She's considered one of the best forwards on the US team, but she also is keeping a secret from most of the team, except for one person. Her girlfriend. Who is her girlfriend you may ask? Hope Solo. They have been secretly dating since the Algarve Cup in 2012 and Sarah also plays for Seattle Reign with Hope. But it wasn't until the aftermath of the Sweden match of the Rio Olympics is when everything started to go south for the duo.





	1. Chapter 1

Her fifth season with the national team. Sarah Howard has been part of the US national team since the 2012 season for the London Olympics. She's considered one of the best forwards on the US team, but she also is keeping a secret from most of the team, except for one person. Her girlfriend. Who is her girlfriend you may ask? Hope Solo. They have been secretly dating since the Algarve Cup in 2012 and Sarah also plays for Seattle Reign with Hope. But it wasn't until the aftermath of the Sweden match of the Rio Olympics is when everything started to go south for the duo.

Sarah sits at her locker as her unfallen tears fill up her eyes. They had just lost in penalty kicks to Sweden in the quarterfinals. She looks at her phone and sees the headline from ESPN.

Hope Solo calls Sweden a bunch of cowards.

She sees her girlfriend walking into the locker room, shakes her head, then changes out of her uniform. Forgoing the shower, she puts on her travel Olympic clothes then heads to the bus, ignoring Hope, who was looking at her.

"Crap." Hope whispered.

The goalkeeper walks to her hotel room she's sharing with Sarah and unlocks the door. All ready knowing that there's going to be a battle in the hotel room. She looks at Sarah, who is packing her suitcase.

"Babe, I --" Hope started to say, but Sarah holds up her hand, silencing the goalkeeper. Hope swallows a lump in her throat.

"I am really pissed off at you right now." Hope shakes her head and looks at her.

"Me? Why?"

"Cowards? Are you fucking serious Hope? Pia gave you a second chance after 2007 with the whole Greg and Briana dibaticle, Jill gave you another chance after what happened at the start of the 2015 season, which I am still pissed off that you would be with him while I was at my grandmother's funeral. You ran out of so many chances and you gave up on the team." Sarah said then zips up her suitcase.

"Sarah, let me explain." Hope pleaded.

"I don't want to hear it. We have been pulling apart since the domestic violence dispute that you were part of, but I stood by your side through all of that. I just...Lately, all you have been doing is hanging out with him. I need to know one thing. Are you in love with him?" Hope just looks at Sarah, who shakes her head.

"Did he fuck you in our bed?" Again, Hope is silent.

"Wow. I'm the fucking idiot. I'll get my stuff out of the house because we are finished." Sarah walks to the door with her suitcase and backpack then leaves. Hope sits on the bed and rubs her face.

Hope arrives back at the house and pats her dogs as she squats down.

“I missed you guys.” Hope softly said then lets them out. She walks down the hall and sees the bedroom mostly filled with her clothes and she feels her heart breaking. Her phone pings with an e-mail and she reads it.

Sarah Howard will miss the rest of the 2016 season due to an injury sustained in the Rio Olympics

In North Carolina, Sarah is laying on her bed in her childhood bedroom and sees a picture of her and Hope with smiles on their faces after the World Cup win. Her eyes fill up with tears and she smashes the picture frame glass with the side of her hand then walks into the bathroom to get the bleeding to stop. As she is wrapping her hand with gauze, the doorbell rings. She's home alone and heads downstairs and opens the door.

“Well, since I found you, we can wallow together.” Ali said then walks into the house. Sarah closes the door and tapes up the gauze.

“There's a bottle of whiskey in the kitchen we can drink in my room.” Sarah softly said then walks to the kitchen with Ali following her.

“Sarah, what happened to your hand?”

“I cut it on glass. Shot glasses or straight from the bottle?”

“Glasses.” The forward grabs two glasses and the bottle then they head upstairs.

An hour later, both women are tipsy, but not full blown completely drunk. Sarah covers the bottle and sighs.

“Our team is the laughing stock of the country.” Sarah said.

“No we're not.”

“Did you read what Hope said?”

“I did.” Sarah quietly sighs and leans against the wall.

“I broke up with her. Hope and I had been secretly dating since 2012 and I find out that she and...him...slept together in our bed. Who the hell would do that? Oh right. Hope would. The only thing she cares about is herself.”

“How much have you had to drink?”

“About six shots.” Sarah looks at the defender and finds her beautiful. Ali leans over and kisses her. The forward drops her glass onto the floor, cups Ali's cheeks and deepens the kiss then lays her down onto the bed and looks at her as they catch their breaths. She slowly leans down and tenderly kisses her, but she knew that there wasn't a spark in the kiss. The only time she felt a spark was with Hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah hasn't spoken to anyone on the team since the Olympics and definitely hasn't spoken to Ali since their one night stand. But now the entire team has to come together to bid HAO one last goodbye from the international team. Or the entire team, minus a goalkeeper.

As Sarah relaxes on her bed, she feels a dip in the bed and looks over to see Ali beside her.

“I tried texting and calling you.” Ali said.

“I've been busy.” Sarah got a volunteer coaching job at her alma mater, Duke University, and works alongside her former coach and mentor, Carla Overbeck.

“Too busy to know that Hope was suspended?” Sarah doesn't look at her.

“You knew, didn't you?” Ali asked.

“Who didn't? She's having surgery on her shoulder in a couple of weeks to finally get the replacement surgery she needs. Just...leave me alone about Hope, alright?” Sarah gets up and plugs in her computer at the desk when her roommate, Carli, walks into the room without either of them knowing. The midfielder secretly calls Hope on her phone and sticks it in her pocket.

“Sarah, you went out with Hope since before the Olympics and you guys break up after the Sweden game and we slept together when I found you a couple days later. What did she do to make you act like this?” Ali asked.

“She cheated on me with...him. And I know you're listening in Carli because I heard the door opening.” Sarah said and she can't say his name.

“So, let me get this straight. You and Hope were secretly dating each other even through all of what Hope did in 2014 and after her suspension at the start of the 2015 season?” Carli asked.

“Because I love her.”

“Love? As in present tense or loved in past tense?” Ali asked.

“I love her. And every night in North Carolina, I keep thinking that she's going to ring the door of my apartment and tell me that I was over reacting about them being together. But I know that is not going to happen. So, I love her so much that I had to let her go to be happy with him and I'm coaching at Duke with Carla. And I'm surprised you didn't know that she and I were dating.”

“I knew she was seeing someone because she was...different from when I met her. She opened up a lot during 2012 and I should have known that you were the reason behind it.”

“As I said, it was in secret. Now I lost her.” In Seattle, Hope is silently crying because she hurt the one woman who ever loved her and she knew she had to get her back.

Wearing a disguise, Hope walks down the steps after a Duke soccer game and sees Sarah talking to a couple of the players for Duke. The forward walks over to the bench and freezes when she the familiar stature of Hope. She walks over to her and looks at her.

“What are you doing here?” Sarah asked.

“I heard you were coaching here and I wanted to see how the team looked.” Hope said as she takes off her sunglasses. Sarah sees the dark circles under Hope's eyes.

“Also, you couldn't let me speak in Brazil, so shut up and listen to me, ok?” Sarah nods.

“I ask him to events with me because I didn't want your career to be affected by our relationship and I shouldn't have slept with him. Or what was our relationship, but now I don't care anymore. All I want is you.” Sarah looks at her with tears in her eyes and sees tears in Hope's eyes.

“I slept with Krieger.” Sarah softly said.

“I know. I talked to her. Sarah...” Hope takes her hand with her left and cups her cheek with the other.

“Just give me a reason to say goodbye to you and to us.” Hope softly said.

“Sarah.” The forward turns her head and looks at Carla then back at Hope and takes a step back then heads to the field. Hope places her forearms on the railing and sighs. As the goalkeeper is walking to her car, her phone vibrates in her pocket and she looks at it.

From Sarah:  
When's your surgery?

From Hope:  
In three days

Three days later, Hope wakes up from her shoulder replacement surgery and sees Sarah sitting beside her.

“You're here.” Hope softly said and Sarah looks at her.

“I'm not staying long. I had to get something from the house and spent time with the dogs. The doctor says the surgery went well and you should be back as goalkeeper in April.” Sarah softly said then stands up.

“Sarah --”

“Hope, I need time to process everything. And --”

“Sorry. I can come back later.” Sarah and Hope look over at the door and Sarah clenches her jaw.

“I should have figured that YOU would be here.” Sarah snapped at him.

“Go. I don't want you here.” Hope said to him.

“Oh come on baby. You don't mean it.”

“She said leave.” Sarah said, already getting angry with him more and more. Hope looks at Sarah and rubs her arm, already feeling the forward calming down.

“Is there a problem?” The nurse asked.

“I want him gone.” Hope said to the nurse.

“Sir, are you family?” The nurse asked.

“No, but neither is she!” He said and points to Sarah.

“She's family. You aren't.” Hope said. The nurse and security escort him out of the hospital and Sarah looks at Hope.

“Move in with me while you're rehabbing.”

“But what about what happened between us?”

“Hope, I still care for you because we had been dating for a really long time. Plus, I would like to keep my eye on you.” Hope slowly smiles.

“Ok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like? Dislike?
> 
> This is the first time at trying to do a Hope story with the goalkeeper as the focal point, so bare with me on it.


	3. Chapter 3

Since Hope moved in shortly after her surgery, they have gotten closer. But Sarah has been feeling something towards the goalkeeper that she hasn't felt for a few months. And she hopes that she doesn't do anything to make her choose between her head and what her heart wants because her heart is saying don't screw this up while her head is saying get the hell away from Hope and find happiness somewhere else.

Hope is working with the Duke fitness coach for the soccer team in the gym while the team is practicing on the field. Sarah puts the whistle in her mouth and continues to watch the practice and blows the whistle. The team stops and Sarah walks over and catches the ball from Carla.

“Defenders, you need to come forward more to attack the forwards. If the forwards or midfielders are way out here --” Sarah shoots the ball and it goes into the back of the net from the upper 90.

“That's going to happen and that has happened before. If you guys stay on your player are, stay within five to ten feet away from her, then they are going to make mistakes. It's that simple. If they make the mistakes then that is good for us. But if we're the ones making the mistakes then that is a huge problem and one big problem that we do have is that we're not finishing the final ten.” Carla said.

“You had so many chances to get the ball into the back of the net, but you guys make one too many touches with the ball for them to steal it or for them to close in on you to make the mistake of losing the ball. It's not rocket science and don't over think it. Got it?” Sarah asked.

“Yes coach.” The team replied as Sarah looks at her watch.

“Good. Ok, last ten minutes we scrimmage.” As the forward watches the scrimmage, Hope stands beside her and Sarah feels the hair sticking up behind her neck.

“The team looks good.” Hope said.

“Yeah, but they can be better and beat North Carolina. Eventually. How was physical therapy?” Sarah softly asked then looks at Hope, who looks at her.

“It was good. I need to be in Nantucket in a couple of days for a speaking engagement. I was hoping you could come with me.” Sarah feels her heart starting to beat fast.

“You do remember that I'm leaving tomorrow for camp.”

“Right. Utah.”

“Then Minnesota.” Sarah's watch beeps and she blows her whistle three times and walks over to the team.

“Ok, get the equipment back to their location and we'll see you guys tomorrow. Except for Coach Howard since she's leaving for national team camp tomorrow.” Carla said.

“All of you better be improved when I get back. Otherwise, I'm going to definitely push all of you harder. Got it?” Sarah asked.

“Yes coach.”

“Blue Devils on three. One, two, three --”

“Blue Devils.” The team said and they get to work.

That night, Sarah relaxes on the balcony of her apartment and reading a book on her tablet after having a light dinner with Hope, where they laughed and talked about everything. As she is reading, a familiar song starts playing and she sees a glass of wine.

“Thanks.” Sarah said then takes the glass and takes a sip as Hope sits in the other chair.

“I was going to move here anyway. To North Carolina.” Sarah looks at the goalkeeper.

“All the negativity from Seattle was finally starting to get to you?” Sarah asked.

“That and Seattle is better when you're there.” Hope gets up and sits on the edge of Sarah's lounge chair and looks at her.

“Hope...” Sarah whispered as the goalkeeper leans over towards her and they softly kiss for the first time in months. The goalkeeper places the wine and the tablet onto the table then cups Sarah's cheeks and kisses her again. Sarah feels a fire igniting in her body that she hasn't felt in months and the kiss gets hungrier and hungrier.

“Bedroom. Now.” Sarah said and they head inside to rediscover their bodies.

Sarah puts on her travel clothes the following morning as Hope is sound asleep in her bed. She looks at Hope then quietly walks out of the room and heads to the kitchen. As she is making a travel mug of coffee, Hope, wearing one of Sarah's Duke shirts and her jeans, walks over and wraps her arms around the forward. Sarah leans back into Hope and places her hands on Hope's.

“I can take you to the airport.” Hope softly said.

“It's ok. You need to pack for Nantucket.” Sarah softly replied.

“Sar, let me take you to the airport.”

“Ok.” Hope kisses her cheek and Sarah pours two to go mugs of coffee and hands one to Hope as the goalkeeper grabs Sarah's suitcase. During the car ride, Hope looks at Sarah and holds her hand.

“Do you regret last night?” Hope asked.

“No. Why?” Sarah asked then looks at her.

“Because you have been quiet. Look, I know last really rushing us, but I promise you that we are going to get away in December since you have the entire month off from the national team. And promise you that I am going to be the woman that you deserve.”

Sarah gets her ticket from the counter and walks over to Hope inside the airport.

“I'm going to pick you up here, ok?” Hope asked.

“Yeah.” Hope cups her cheek and tenderly kisses her lips, not caring that they're in public. They kiss a few times then Sarah walks to security. Her phone vibrates in her back pocket and looks at it to see a text from Hope.

From Hope:  
I love you and you don't have to say it back. Not until you're ready

From Sarah:  
Thank you

“Howie!” Sarah smiles and hugs Kealia inside the conference room. They were roommates in North Carolina, but they went to rival colleges. Kealia was a Tar Heel and Sarah was a Blue Devil and they also went to the same high school.

“God, I'm glad to see your smiling face here.” Sarah said.

“Yours too. God, it's been what? Since the 2012 World Cup that we had been teammates?”

“Sounds about right. Mostly facing each other lately. If us, Moe, Dunny, Jules and Linds are on the field at the same time, we should be unstoppable.”

“Did someone say our names?” They look over and slowly smile.

“Get over here you knuckleheads.” Kealia said and Julie, Crystal, Morgan and Lindsey walk over and hug each other.

“Oh my god. Do you guys remember when we locked players out on the balcony in Japan?” Sarah asked as they relax in Sarah's and Moe's hotel room.

“I really had to pee and you guys just kept laughing and recording us.” Lindsey said and they all start laughing at the memory of Lindsey screaming and doing her pee dance.

“Man that was a fun tournament.” Kealia said. Sarah quietly sighs and they look at her.

“Guys um...I need to tell you something.” They all sit up and look at her.


	4. Chapter 4

“Is everything ok? You're not sick or anything.” Crystal said.

“No. I'm completely healthy. I've been lying to you guys about me dating someone. I had been dating someone.” Sarah said.

“Had?” Kealia asked and Sarah nods.

“Who?” Moe asked. Sarah takes in a deep breath and releases it.

“Hope.” Sarah said.

“Hope? As in Hope Solo?” Sarah nods.

“Whoa. How long?” Lindsey asked, not quite believing in what she is hearing.

“Since the beginning of the 2012 season.”

“Four years? Wow, you are good at keeping secrets.” Julie said.

“Hold on. But she went to a family wedding with Je --” Moe started to say.

“Don't say his name. She only did it because she didn't want my career to be jeopardized if we had come out as a couple. And he manipulated into sleeping with him.”

“That's not an excuse, Howie.” Moe softly said.

“I know.”

“You know what you need?” Kealia asked.

“I'm not being set up by one of your friends.” Sarah said.

“Rats.”

“Wait, Hope's dogs have been on your Instagram. Pictures of them I mean.” Crystal said.

“So?”

“And Hope tweeted out two weeks ago that she loves working out at Duke and you're coaching at Duke.” They look at Sarah, who silently gulps.

“Are you insane?” They yelled at her.

“I'm not dating her! She's staying with me while she's getting rehabbed at Duke Medical Center and uses the fitness room at the university. But we may have slept together last night.”

“Are you insane?” They yelled at her again.

The following morning, Sarah sits at the table and looks through her phone as she takes a sip of a fruit smoothie when Carli sits in front of her.

“Look, I don't want to come between you and Hope and whatever you two have going on.” Carli said.

“I know.” Sarah said then looks at the midfielder.

“But she is my friend and I know she hurt you, but don't play with her emotions towards you.”

After talking to her best friends and Carli in Minnesota, she had a decision to make about her future. Continue on where her and Hope left off with their relationship or sever all ties with the goalkeeper and start a new relationship with someone else. At the airport, Sarah stands on the escalator as she heads to the arrivals lounge. She looks around for Hope when she feels a tap on her shoulder and turns around to see Hope holding a small bouquet.

“Welcome home, Sarah.” Hope said and the forward hugs her.

“Let's go home. I'm tired and I miss sleeping in my bed.” Sarah softly said. Hope takes Sarah's suitcase as the forward takes the bouquet. During the car ride, Hope tells her all about her trip up to Nantucket, but Sarah just mhm's when necessary. Hope knew something was up with the forward and she pulls the car into a rest stop and looks at her after turning off the car.

“Ok, what is going on with you?” Hope asked.

“Are you sure that you want to be with me after the way you broke my heart? Because I didn't hear from you once.” Sarah asked. Hope sighs and holds Sarah's hand.

“Believe me, I wanted to call you.” Hope said and Sarah places her hand against her forehead and removes her other hand from Hope's.

“Was he with you?”

“Here we go again. He wasn't with me. What is it going to take for you to trust me?”

“I don't know if I can trust you again.” That statement stung both women. Sarah looks at Hope and sees the tears starting to fill up in the goalkeeper's eyes.

“So that night before you went to camp? Was that a one night stand like with was between you and Krieger?” Hope asked.

“More of a reminisce of us being together before Rio.” Hope rubs her face and faces forward then starts the car up and heads to the apartment with the tension between them filling up the car just like it did back in Brazil.

“I'm going to walk the dogs.” Hope said then whistles and leaves with the dogs as Sarah walks into her bedroom. The forward unpacks her suitcase and places her clothes into the laundry basket for laundry tomorrow. She hears Hope telling the dogs to lay down and she hears the guest bedroom door opening and closing.

“Congratulations Sarah. You have just invented a new kind of stupid.” Sarah softly said to herself then gets ready for a restless night. As she lays down in her bed, her pillow smells like Hope's shampoo and her eyes fill up with tears. Across the hall, Hope is sitting up in the bed and quietly sighs. She opens the end table and pulls out a velvet box and opens it to see an engagement ring. The ring that she was going to use to propose to Sarah after the US won the gold medal in Rio, but they didn't and Sarah broke up with her that night after the loss against Sweden.

“Can we ever get it right?” Hope asked herself. She closes the ring box and sets it back in the drawer and closes it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter
> 
> I stopped being interested in the story so here you go

“So, what's going on between you and Hope?” Lindsey asked. They were in Carson for the final match of the season and walking out to the pitch to warm-up before the match.

“Not much. She's in Seattle for something or could be back in North Carolina. Wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying.” Sarah said. That was true because Hope was in the kitchen in a sports bra and compression shorts, turning Sarah on. They've also played the turn each other on game to see who would be the first one to crack.

“Think Duke can go back to the national championship game?”

“I believe so. The team turned around once the conference play started up.” They start jogging to the pitch after appearing from the tunnel and the crowd cheers and they wave and get to work with the rest of the team. In North Carolina, Hope watches the game and gets insanely turned on when she sees Sarah on the field as a starter and the captain of the game since Carli was on her honeymoon.

The following evening, Hope hears the front door opening and closing and whistling then fixes her dress to make her boobs pop and to finally get Sarah to crack. Sarah looks through the mail on the table near the door then stops whistling when she sees a candle lit table.

“Wow.” Sarah said when she sees Hope wearing a short black dress.

“Dinner is ready.” Hope said.

“For us or do you have someone coming over?”

“For us. Sit.” Sarah sits down at the table and Hope serves the dinner and joins her.

“Pot roast, baby potatoes, corn and wheat rolls. This is one of my favorite dishes.” Sarah said.

“I know.” Hope presses play and light jazz starts playing. Sarah doesn't think anything of it and starts eating the dinner.

“So, what's the plan once the college season is over?” Hope asked then takes a sip of wine.

“Get ready for next season with the national team. If for some reason you get asked back to the national team after the suspension is over, would you do it?”

“I would, but I don't think that's going to happen.”

“You got sauce on your chin.” Sarah reaches over and removes it with her thumb and noticed Hope hitching her breath. Once dinner was over, Hope told Sarah to go relax on the couch as the goalkeeper put away the dishes into the dishwasher. Sarah sits down and takes a sip of wine and places the glass onto the coffee table. Hope joins her a few minutes later and puts on a movie.

“Ok, what gives?” Sarah asked.

“What are you talking about?” Hope asked.

“The dinner and my favorite movie? This is you recreating our third date.”

“You've had a hard season with the team and I wanted to show my appreciation. And --” Sarah kisses her. Hope starts to deepen the kiss and straddles her lap. Sarah reaches up and unzips Hope's dress and carefully removes the garment and takes off her shirt.

“Wait, wait, wait.” Hope softly said and Sarah looks at her as she catches her breath.

“If we're going to do this again then I want a commitment. No more one night stands.” Hope said.

“I can agree to that. Can I continue?” Sarah asked.

“Does this mean we're trying us again?”

“Yes.”

“Then yes.” Sarah lays her down onto the couch and takes her time with Hope's body with Hope tangling her fingers into Sarah's brown hair.

Hope and Sarah are cuddled on the couch with a blanket over them after a few hours of exploring each others bodies. The goalkeeper kisses her forehead and pulls her close.

“So, what's going to happen for next season?” Hope asked.

“I don't know. I don't want to go back to Seattle, though.”

“Well, you could play in England for the spring league. Play for Chelsea or Man City.” Sarah thinks for a minute.

“Hand me my tablet.” Hope reaches over and hands over the tablet and Sarah types an e-mail to the head coach of the Reign and another to the head coach of Manchester City.

MAY 2017

_“Well, two US players can come away with being FA Cup champions and both are starting today against Birmingham City. Sarah Howard is the starting forward and right behind her at midfield is Carli Lloyd then both players will rejoin the US national team then back to their NWSL clubs. Carli to the Houston Dash and Sarah to North Carolina Courage.”_

Sarah's locker is next to Carli's and they put on their uniforms. They look at each other and double fist bump.

“You ready for this?” Sarah asked.

“Are you?” Carli asked.

“Yeah. Last time we were here, we won gold in the Olympics.” In the stands, Hope sits with Brian as they watch the game unfold.

“So, are you propose?” Brian asked.

“Yeah. I'm ready to call her my wife.” Hope said. Sarah scores the first goal of the game for Manchester and she and Carli jump at the same time and hit shoulders, just like they did in the Olympics five years earlier. When Carli scored the third goal, Sarah slides on her knees and hugs her as the midfielder does her same motion she did in the Olympics.

After the game, Sarah and Carli pose with the trophy and have huge smiles on their faces. Brian and Hope walk over and hug them.

“Nice job guys.” Hope said.

“Thank you.” The two soccer players said. Carli takes the trophy and Hope takes Sarah's hands.

“I think since we're in Wembley, this is a perfect time to do this.” Hope said.

“Do what?” Sarah asked and Hope goes down on one knee and cameras are clicking away.

“Five years ago, we started going out after the Algarve Cup. And I knew that I wanted to marry you when the gold medal was placed around your neck, here at Wembley. We went through a lot as a couple, but you're my world and I would go anywhere in the world with you. Sarah...” Hope opens the velvet box and Sarah is crying when she sees the ring.

“Will you marry me?” Hope asked.

“Yes!” Sarah said then Hope slides the ring onto the forward's left ring finger, stands up and kisses her as the stadium erupts in cheers after watching the proposal on the big screen.

hopesolo: This amazing, smart, beautiful woman with me is the love of my life. She has been there for me through everything and despite everything that has happened to us since the Olympics, she's my rock. I'm in love with SarHowie9 and I plan on being with her for the rest of my life and of course, I asked her to marry me where I knew that I was going to marry her. Wembley Stadium


End file.
